This invention relates to surgical instruments for applying energy to tissue, and more particularly relates to a system for volumetric removal of tissue by means of high velocity ejection of a vapor media from a first vapor port proximate to soft tissue wherein the vapor-to-liquid phase change of the media applies energy to the tissue. Contemporaneously, the system provides a second port coupled to a suction source that cooperates with the first vapor port to suction tissue debris from the targeted site.
Various types of radiofrequency (Rf) and laser surgical instruments have been developed for delivering thermal energy to tissue, for example to ablate tissue, to cause hemostasis, to weld tissue or to cause a thermoplastic remodeling of tissue. While such prior art forms of energy delivery are suitable for some applications, Rf and laser energy typically cannot cause highly “controlled” and “localized” thermal effects that are desirable in microsurgeries or other precision surgeries. In general, the non-linear or nonuniform characteristics of tissue affect both laser and Rf energy distributions in tissue.
What is needed for many surgical procedures is an instrument and technique that can controllably deliver energy to tissue for volumetric tissue removal or tissue cutting without the possibility of desiccation or charring of adjacent tissues, and without collateral thermal damage.